


Coloring

by RedPineTrees



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is your first day with the puppet in your home, and you have to find a way to distract him so you can go about your daily business. Coloring seems to work well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/gifts).



> this is inspired by DarthSuki's "Pop Goes the Weasel", which i will link at the end of this note. i highly recommend reading that fic before this one, but it won't matter too much if you decide not to. though, her fic will be a multi chapter series, and the first chapter itself (which is the only one released as of me posting this) is over 8k words long!!  
> 

__General_ _  
__Name: y/n_ _  
__Eye Color: e/c_ _  
__Hair color: h/c_ _ _  
_ Hair Length: h/l

__Gender_ _  
__Subject Pronoun (He/She/Ect): s/p_ _  
__Object Pronoun (Him/Her/Ect): o/p_ _  
__Possessive Pronoun (His/Hers/Theirs/Ect): p/p_ _  
__Possessive Adjective (His/Her/Their/Ect): p/a_ _ _  
_ Reflexive pronoun (Himself/Herself/Ect): r/p

 

It was the first day with him there, and honestly, you felt a little nervous. The puppet just stared at you, since he didn't seem fond on speaking, and he rarely answered your questions. You had woken up to him curled around you, his face pressed nicely into your chest. He had that little foxy plush still in his hands, touching and playing with it. He really seemed to love it.

Despite him being kind of creepy, you... Didn't really mind it so much, you thought. He hung around your neck while you prepared yourself some breakfast (cereal and a cold slice of pizza), he sat on the table while you ate, and generally was just there, but out of the way.

 

Kind of like a cat? You had been considering getting one anyway.  
  
“Uh.. So, I am going to have to shower in a little bit. Will you be okay on your own?” You asked before taking another bite of your cereal. He touched your arm, almost looking concerned.  
“Why can't I come?” He said softly, his mouth unmoving as he spoke. This was surprising, he seemed to like you more than you initially thought. His devoid, black eyes stared into your (e/c) ones, as if he was trying to convince you he should come.  
“Well... I am going to be in the shower. Naked. Showers equal water. You would get wet.”  
“I don't mind.”  
“... Taking a shower is sort of a private thing.”  
“...”  
  
He looked down at the floor, one claw like hand touching your arm and another holding his plush Foxy toy. You had never seen him look so disappointed. Then again, you had only known him since last night. Maybe he got disappointed a lot.

No matter. You had to think of some way to make him happy, or at least distract him. TV didn't seem like a good idea, and you weren't sure if he knew how to read. What you did know is that he had fingers, and was able to hold things. Now, you were in business.

 

After finishing up your breakfast, you let him wrap his arms around you once more before rinsing out your dishes. He watched you as you performed the daily actions, and it was a little creepy at first, but staring was kind of his thing. You couldn't really stop him without making him upset, and maybe it was a good thing he was watching you. Maybe it meant that he really liked you, and just wanted you to be safe? Yeah, that is a nice thought. After the small task, you took a few steps into the living room, looking on your bookshelf and-- Aha! Right where you had left them was a set of adult coloring books, with pictures like mandalas and flowers in them to color. Humming happily, you looking on the shelf below them, and found not only a 120 twenty pack of Crayola Crayons, but some a few tins of colored pencils that you used to use back in your high school art class.  
“Hey, so, I think I found something for you to do.” You said, smiling widely as you collected the items and set them down on your favorite thrift store find; your coffee table. He stared at you before slowly looking down at the brightly colored crayons.  
“You can color! At least, I think you can. I don't have any kids coloring books, where there are bigger spaces, but when I go to the grocery store I can get you some if you don't like these.” You rambled on, flipping through the pages until you found a mandala that had wider spaces to color in. You opened up the crayon box, and the pencil tins, spreading them all out for him in order.  
  
Now was the moment of truth. You managed to pry him off of you without much difficulty, since he seemed curious about what you were so excited about. Setting him in front of the coloring book, you picked out a purple crayon and handed it to him, holding he would like--  
  
Oh.  
He broke it in half.

“Why did you do that??” You asked, more surprised than you were upset for him breaking it. He seemed to glare down at the remains, breaking them into even smaller pieces before shoving them to you.  
Alrighty then. You put the pieces behind you, and selected a yellow one, for Chica. He took it from you and began coloring with amazing precision, probably even better than you could do. You were so amazed that when he poked your face, you jumped.  
“Oh! Sorry, what's wrong?”  
“Can I have a different color now?” He asked, his voice still so soft and, dare you say, adorable to listen to. He sounded shy, unsure.  
“Yes!! Why don't you try putting the yellow one back and grabbing a new one?” You suggested, sitting to watch him. He did the task more quickly than you thought he would be able to, and retrieved a light, powder blue crayon.  
“Is that for Toy Bonnie?” You asked, running your fingers through your (h/l), (h/c) hair. He nodded, and you smiled widely at him. You were glad you had thought of the idea, it seemed to bring him out of his shell.  
  
While the puppet colored, you briefly forgot about your much needed shower. Slowly, you got up, and he immediately looked up at you, one hand touching your leg. Well, hopefully he would let you go.  
“I need to go shower, lil friend. I can leave the door open for you, just in case you need me.”  
“...Okay.” Yes, this was good. Just as you were about to turn around, you probably needed to lay down a few rules.  
“No breaking anything. Or tearing anything up. If you need me, just come and get me. Those are the rules, okay?” He nodded before looking back down at his drawing, continuing. You sighed in relief, stepping back into your bedroom and grabbing a set of clothes.  
  
You made sure not to take too much time in the shower, washing your hair and face before hopping out and drying off. You put on a t-shirt and jeans before returning to the living room, seeing that he had begun blending the colors together with like colors, making the mandala prettier than you expected. When you entered the room, his smile that was permanently plastered seemed... genuine? He stood up, setting his crayon down and walking over to you.  
  
(It was still real bizarre to see him walking on such thin limbs.)  
  
“I'm glad you're back. It got quiet. I don't like it quiet.” He told you, grabbing your hand with his and leading you over to show you his piece. It was mainly blue, yellow, and green, probably inspired by the other animatronics. He had finished it in record time, though.  
“I'll turn on some music, then. Do you want to pick out another picture to draw?” He nodded, sitting back down while you when over to your CD player, putting in a Daft Punk album that your friend Suki had given you. It wasn't a music box, no, but it was the best you could think of. You didn't think he would like the normal pop music, like Britney Spears or something.

 

You eventually fell asleep on the couch behind him, only waking up to him patting your face with both of his hands.  
“It is time for you to eat again.” He said still patting your face. You smiled, sitting up and stretching your muscles.

“Alright then. Do you want to come with me while I make lunch?” It wasn't even a question. He was instantly wrapped around you, holding on as you stood up. You hummed, gathering some things for a sandwich. Yeah, it was a little strange having a puppet hanging from your neck, and he was a little creepy sometimes, but as long as you knew he liked to color, you could totally handle him.  
“Do you want to come with me for my next shift tonight?”  
“Yes. I can protect you.”  
“Protect me?”  
“From the others. They don't understand that you are nice yet.” He said, tightening around you a little bit. Well, maybe he would be able to protect you and keep you from dying a horrible death. And be totally cute while he did it. You would have to remember to bring the color book though, just so he wouldn't be staring at you the whole time.  
  
This would be nice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> towards the end, my formatting got all strange in openoffice and i couldnt figure out how to reverse it. i hope you enjoyed reading this anyway!! please leave a comment down below if you have any critics!  
> 


End file.
